Stalked
by Rumbelle96
Summary: Summer Watson finds herself at the mercy of a madman when Mick Taylor becomes obsessed with her. Set in the city of Australia. For Vanessa xx
1. Chapter 1

Wolf Creek- Slight AU as this will be set in the city and not the outback.

Summer Watson was a British girl who had lived in Australia for the last 8 years. She was 22 and had moved over here from London when she was 14 when her parents had decided a fresh start in another country is what they needed. She lived in Queensland and was a office receptionist at a busy Doctors office.

It was Friday morning and she had just got into work, she sighed and sat down at her desk and turned the computer on. She had a busy week and was glad it was Friday. She put on a fake smile at the sound of the bell ringing indicating the first patient of the day.

At 1PM she walked out onto the sunny street for her lunch break, she took in the fresh air and walked to the Deli down the street she walked to every day for lunch. When she got in, she smiled at the familiar workers and ordered a Veggie Supreme Sub and a large Coffee and sat down to wait for her order. She sighed in content and opened her phone to keep updated with her social media.

Out of the corner of here she saw a man watching her, she looked up out of curiosity and saw the man quickly look down at his menu. Summer frowned but didn't think anything of it as she was pulled out of her thoughts by the smiling waitress bringing her order over. She eat her sub and sipped at her too hot coffee wincing when the heat bit into her tongue. Her eyes wondered back over to the man who was looking at her earlier who was now reading something on the table , she saw that he was obviously not from the city as he looked like an outback trucker. He had long sideburns and a Red and Black chequered lumberjack top with Tattoos covering his large muscular arms. He looked incredible out of place in this sweet little deli shop. She wondered what he was doing in here, 'maybe his just passing through on his way back out of the city?' She thought.

Having lived here for 8 years she had seen her fair share of different cultured Australians, she had come to know the hippy, coffee drinking Australians who loves nothing better than to hang out on the beach and surf and then there was Australians who people referred to as 'outbackers' who drove trucks and could down a beer in 2 seconds flat over and over again.

She checked her watched and saw that she had 15 minutes to get back so she decided to head to the bathroom first. When she came back she grabbed her empty cup and plate and walked over to the bin and chucked them in, she turned around only to bump into the man who Was across from her,

"Oops I'm sorry"

"Ahh it's alright Sheila , no harm done"

She smiled politely and took a step back from the intimidating man,

"Well sorry again. See you around"

She went to walked out when he said,

"You a tourist?"

Summer rolled her eyes and turned back around to look at him and said,

"No I live here"

"Still makes you a bloody tourist though girlie"

Summer shook her head and laughed, she turned her back and walked out of the shop. She had come to learn the brutish ways the outback men could be. She choose to ignore it and walked back to work , completely unaware of the pair of blue dangerous eyes watching the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

When it got to 5 O'clock Summer sighed in relief. She turned her computer off and packed up her bag. She said goodbye to the staff and left the building, she didn't have any plans for the weekend but she was looking forward to Doing nothing.

It was turning dark already as it was Winter,not that it even got very cold in this part of Australia. She walked down the busy street and reached her car, she unlocked it and threw her bag in while getting in. She went to turn her car on but frowned when her engine started sputtering, she tried again but the engine rattled and then went dead.

"Fuck!" She shouted while hitting the dashboard with her fists.

She shook her head and took her cellphone out, she dialled the local towing garage but growled in frustration when the answer phone said they had closed due to a family emergency. She didn't have many friends who lived around here anymore and her parents who lived down the street to her were on Holiday in Jamaica .

She got out and saw that the streets where starting to dwindle down as everyone was rushing home to start there weekend, she sighed as she realised she would have to walk home. She only lived about 15 minutes away but it was the inconvenience that was annoying her.

"I saw you was having some car trouble , did ya need any help?"

She jumped at the voice behind and twirled around to see the man she saw at the coffee house , this time he had a brown hat on which reminded her on Crocodile Dundee.

"Oh um yeah sorry my Car won't seem to start . It was working perfectly this morning. But it's ok I'm just going to walk home"

The man shook his head and said,

"Nah don't be silly Girlie I can fix it , here let me have a look at it"

Before Summer could say anything , he had walked over and popped the hood of the car and dipped his head in.

"Ahh yeah your spark plugs are Fucked, listen where do you live I have towing cables in my truck I can drive you to your house and you can sort it from there. At least Your car will be at yours and not here for some Fucker to rob"

Summer looked around to see if there was any mechanics around open, she was undecided about hoping into a car with a she couldn't see any she sighed and said,

"Are you sure I mean I wouldn't want to inconvenience you"

The strange man waved his hands and said,

"Nah no trouble at all, hop in and I'll hook your car up"

Summer smiled and sat nervously in his Truck, there wasn't any maps on the dash board or rubbish it was pretty clean , a little too clean considering his unkempt appearance. She jumped when he got into the truck,

"Thank you again I really appreciate it , I live at Dallas Avenue it's only 15 minutes up the road. My names Summer by the way"

He turned to her and smiled , Summer noticed a strange Look in his eyes when he looked at her which unnerved her.

"Mick Taylor, Pig shooter and Outback legend"

"So I'm guessing you don't live in the city?"

Mick chuckled and said,

"Nah too many people, I live in the outback I only pass through to get some things I can't get out there"

Summer nodded

"So where are you from? Your saying your not a tourist but ya accent is British"

"I'm not a tourist! I came to live here when I was 14 . My parents came over here with me from London"

She was getting a bit nervous as she could see Mick giving her these strange glances , she couldn't figure them out but she was relived when he pulled into her road.

"Its just this house here" she pointed

He pulled up and stopped the truck.

"Here ya go Girlie"

Summer smiled and even though she was a little weirded out by Mick , she generally was grateful.

"Thank you so Much Mick, I really appreciate this. If you come down this way again , I work at the doctors office so can I buy you a coffee to say thank you?"

Mick stared at her for a few seconds longer which started to make her feel a little uncomfortable. She smiled nervously and said, "Mick?"

"Oh yeah sure"

He jumped out of the truck and released her car from the hook.

Summer smiled once again and walked back into her house. Mick got into his truck and watched as Summers kitchen light turned on. He smiled like a predator watching his prey.

"Your mine now little piglet" he said as he pulled the set of Spark plugs out of his pocket that he took from her car earlier in the day and threw them on his seat and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday night and Summer was feeling relaxed. After her car broke down and Mick helped her home, she called the repair company and they came Saturday morning and fixed it. She was now sitting in her living room with a glass of wine, relaxing watching Big Rich Texas. She loved to chill and watch trashy reality shows.

Her mind wondered to the strange man she had met a few days earlier. He was very intimidating, she felt unnerved being alone with him but she did appreciate the help so if she did see him again she would Buy him a coffee to say thank you. Summer yawned and decided to get up from her nest she had made on her sofa, she picked up her dirty plates and cups and walked towards the kitchen, she placed them in the sink and began to wash them. She loved her kitchen , it was a decent size but most of all it had a large window above her sink that she could look out. It was a lovely sight that she had as she could see all of her neighbours beautiful Lawns and she was lucky as her neighbours all were very polite and helpful.

It was dark out and she could see all the stars in the Sky. She continued to wash her plates and put them in the draining rack when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye, her head snapped up and she frowned when she couldn't see anything , she shook her head and drained the sink.

When her kitchen was cleaned up , she yawned and decided to take a shower before bed. Luckily she had a shower room downstairs so she didn't have to go far. She turned on her shower and opened the window to let the steam out, the shower room was on the side of the house so no one could see in. She stripped off and got into the shower. When she was finished she turned off the shower and stepped out, she reached for her towel and dried her self off when she bent over to dry her ankles and she jumped when she heard a moan like sound behind her. She quickly turned around and wrapped the towel around her and looked out of the window, again seeing nothing she quickly shut the window and shook her head 'next doors probably at it again'

She walked upstairs after turning everything off downstairs and walked into her bedroom, she didn't bother getting dressed in her Pyjamas, it was to hot in the area she lived in. Even after 8 years in Australia it still surprised her at the heat out here. She laid down on her bed naked and covered her self with the sheet, she Drifted to sleep.

–-

It was Monday afternoon and Summer was finishing up the last of her Duties before she could go on her lunch break. When she was finished she said goodbye to her colleagues and grabbed her purse, she walked out into the busy street and walked to the coffee bar like she did every morning. She remembered to look out for Mick as she wanted to say thank you again. She walked in and looked around , frowning slightly when she couldn't see him but shrugged and walked to the counter, she ordered her usual and as she turned around she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" Summer looked up and felt her cheeks flame up, the man she had bumped into was young , extremely good looking and has the best blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh no it's ok Miss, my fault I was standing too close"

"No it's ok. I hope I didn't hurt you"

"No I'm ok. Are you sitting down or going somewhere?" The man asked

"Um I'm actually sitting down for my lunch. Your welcome to join me? My names Summer by the way"

The man smiled and said, " nice to meet you Summer, I'm Billy"

They grabbed there orders and sat down at the table by the window.

What they didn't realise is that there were being watched. A Blue truck was pulled up near the coffee house , the man inside glaring at the Billy.

Billy might have just made the biggest mistake by talking to Summer.


	4. Chapter 4

As this is slightly AU , Mick will have a slightly different back story.

Mick POV

Mick sat fuming in his truck. His hairy knuckles gripping his wheel until they turned white. He could see Summer laughing next to the pretty boy and it drove him crazy! He hated being in the city, too many eyes. That's what he loved about being back in the outback, he could take out a problem as soon as he wanted. Mick grew up in the outback when he was younger with his sister but when he had accidental killed his sister and his father would beat him black and blue, he decided to join the army. He couldn't quite remember when his Blood lust started but it Was strong inside him . One of his victims Eve had survived his attack and took revenge on him for what he had done. He realised that him managing to stay under the radar wasn't working out anymore , so he took his truck and few belongings and headed to the city.

He hated it, but he had managed to get a truck drivers job and got him self a shitty one bedroom house but it had an attached garage that was is room for his playthings which was the only room he liked.

Ever since he could remember his father had drummed that Tourists were Making this country disgusting into his head. He had been taught that tourists were coming over here and treating it as there land. He had used to it as a perfect excuse to pick who to 'play' with.

When he has walked into the coffee house to take a piss last Friday , he bumped into Summer. He immediately noticed her body, how her curves were perfect and her tits were perky. He growled to himself when thought of her body. He smiled like a predator when he noticed her accent. She stood out to him as the perfect plaything to keep. Usually he would take them straight away when no one was there , he would offer them help and take them straight to his. For some reason he didn't with Summer, he couldn't put his finger on it but he wanted to see her , watch her for a while first. It was getting boring when he took a girl and she would scream and fight back and he would knock them out and have his fun , it was just the same thing over and over again but he didn't want to do that with Summer. It nerved him that he didn't want to.

That weekend he stayed in his truck for 48 straight just watching her. He watched her perfect body in the shower but a few times he nearly crept in and took her right there on her bed. He was a predictor waiting for his meal.

Monday came and he knew Summer would go to the coffee shop at that time, Her last words to him going through his head all Weekend 'if your in the coffee shop next , I will buy you a coffee to say thank you" He parked up ready to go in and see her but anger exploded within him when he saw pretty boy talking to her.

Summer was his! He hated the way Summer laughed at what pretty boy was saying. Mick knew this problem had to be taken out, tonight!


	5. Chapter 5

Mick watched as Summer and Pretty boy laughed and eat there lunch , in that 30 minutes Mick had thought up multiple ways to hurt him. He watched as Summer walked out the café door and gritted his teeth when he saw her hand her number to him, he watched as she walked off back to work and the Man walk down an alleyway next to the café,Mick grinned and started his truck.

Mick quickly drove round the corner and came out on the other side of the alley which luckily was the back of all of the shops so nobody was around, he could see pretty boy walking towards him with his head pointed down towards the phone in his hand. Mick got out and hid behind a dumpster and just as Billy walked past him Mick came up behind him and stuck his Bowie Knife straight through his spine, Billy gasped and let out a silent gurgle, Mick grinned and said into his ear,

"I call this a head on a stick, I cut the spine from your neck and your left with just the head. This is for talking to Summer!"

Mick twisted the knife causing the mans Spine to cut away from his body, Mick looked around while lowering him to the floor Mick stood over the gargling man and said,

"Now Summer has Uncle Mick to make her feel better so don't you worry she will be taken care off"

Mick threw the Bowie knife into his skull without hesitation, he looked around and grabbed the body and shoved it into his truck.

Summer smiled as she came home today, she had met a great guy in the café and was waiting on his call, she didn't want to be desperate so she would wait for him to call. When she got to her porch she saw that her hallway light was, she frowned as she thought she had turned it off when she had left for work. She unlocked her door and looked around nothing seemed out of place so she shrugged and kicked her heels off, she was about to go upstairs when her phone rang, she's sighed and picked it up,

"Hello? Oh Hi Mum how are you"

She walked upstairs carrying on her conversation.

Mick who had been parked outside the back of her house, was watching her with Lust in his eyes, he couldn't wait any longer. He got out of his truck and stood at her kitchen window, he could hear Summer talking on the phone in the room above and he stood there for a few seconds trying to determine what to do.

"I think I'm just going to drink the rest of the wine you brought me and chill out tonight"

He heard Summer say , Mick looked through the kitchen window and saw the nearly empty bottle on the counter , he Smirked and quickly went into the trunk of his truck. Billy's blood stains was still fresh in there but Mick quickly opened the duffel bag which was always in his truck and grabbed a small bottle, he checked Summer was still upstairs and walked back up to the window. Mick put one of his tanned muscly tattooed arms through the small side window which was left opened and unlocked the larger window, he quickly climbed through as quietly as he could . When he was in the kitchen he took the wine and quickly put a few drops of liquid into the bottle , he placed the Wine in the same position and climbed back out the Window but Because of Micks large physique he's Muscly hand ended up knocking over a plate from the draining Rack causing it to smash on the floor

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he hurried to get out as he could head Summer running down the stairs. Luckily he got out and hid in a surrounding Bush. He could see Summer looking out of the window to see what had caused her plate to smash and Luckily Mick had parked out of view so she didn't see anything. He crept out of the bush and back into his truck. He looked at his watch and began the wait for The drugs to kick in to Summers body once she had the wine.


	6. Chapter 6

Summer sat down with her glass of wine, she was exhausted from work so she decided to lay on the sofa and watch One of the Real Housewives episodes. She took a sip of her wine and continued to watch, she let out a massive yawn 'oh I didn't realise I was this tired'

Summer felt her eyes get heavy, her arm going slack spilling the wine all over her floor as she succumbed to the darkness.

Mick who has been watching her through the window smiled like the predator he was and climbed through the window again, He walked over to Summer and moaned when he saw her ,something about a women unconscious turned him on, he could do whatever he wanted to her and she would never know. Mick restrained himself 'when I have her I want her awake moaning for me or screaming depending on how this works out'

Mick looked around her and frowned , living in the city was different from when he took a plaything in the outback , he needed to keep a low profile and he knew he needed to make it look like Summer had left on her own accord. He went turned the TV off and picked the glass up, he then went upstairs and Packed some of her clothes. When he was finished he opened the window and chucked the bags out the window so he could grab them when he was outside. He picked Summer Up bridal style and turned her face to his, he studied her face for a few seconds 'She is a stunner! It's shame she's a Pommy but I can look past that while I'm doing her'

He grabbed her face with his other hand and gave her a rough kiss, laughing at all the fun he was going to have, he unlocked the back door and walked towards his truck grabbing the bags on his way, he laid her down in the back seat and got into the drivers seat and drove towards his house, grinning the whole time that he finally had her!

Summer's head was killing her , she groaned and went to rub her head but was shocked to feel something restraining her wrists. Her eyes snapped opened ,ignoring the pain in her head. She gasped when she saw that she was on a double bed in her top and panties arms above her handcuffed to the bed post , she whipped her around trying to find out where she was.

She could see she was in a bedroom of some sort , there was a double bed and a bedside table beside it with a bent brown lamp on and on the other side of the room a small brown shabby wardrobe stood. There was a room adjoining which must have been a Bathroom and a door which probably lead to the rest of the house she was In. The room was bare just the basics .

Summer started to panic , she tried to pull her wrists away from the handcuffs but they would budge,

"HELP!" She screamed hoping someone was close to hear her,

She continued to thrash around the bed trying to free her self but she stilled when she saw the door open the light streaming in made her eyes wince, she gasped when she saw who had walked in,

"Mick?"

Mick walked In grabbing a chair and sitting down in front of the bed,

"Surprised!" Mick let out his infamous dirty laugh.

Summers face was a mix of confusion and Anger,

"What I don't understand what the fuck is going on!"

"Well welcome to my house! I drugged you and took you last night and now your mine,you should feel honoured I never have my playthings in my own room let alone my bed!"

Summer sputtered,

"How the fuck did you drug me! We have only met twice what could you possible want from me? why am I here!"

Mick leaned back and said,

"I have been wanting you in my bed since I saw you at the Coffee shop and the fucker pretty boy wasn't even going to get in my way"

Summer frowned "pretty boy?"

Mick waved his hand in the hair,

"Yeah you know that Barbie poofter, the one you was talking to"

"Billy?" Summer said "what happened to him?"

"Well Uncle Mick here doesn't like people touching his stuff, so when Poofter touched you , I stabbed the fucker, cut his spine away from his neck , a little beauty I call Head on A stick"

Mick laughed , the blood lust evident in his eyes.

Summer gasped and sobbed,

"How could you do that to him,Why!"

Mick frowned and said,

"Because Summer your mine! I don't want no blonde,pretty boy touching you!"

Summer thrashed around the bed and shouted,

"I'm not yours you sick fucker , now let me go!"

Mick grabbed her hair and pulled her head back,

"Listen here girly, your not going anywhere! Me and you are going to have some fun, your going to be a good girl for uncle Mick and I'll think about letting you go after I'm finished"

Summer began to cry ,

Mick let go of her hair and sat beside her , Summer tried to scoot away from him but she couldn't,

"Look I really don't wanna hurt you, I have been watching you since I bumped into you in the coffee shop, It always been about fucking and killing any of the girls I've took but I don't wanna kill you, I don't know why but I want you around for a while Mmm so you better get used to being here with me"

Mick ran his hand over Summers breast and moaned in appreciation,

"Oh we're going to have some fun, well I had better go and get some food in for us"

He walked out of the door leaving Summer on the bed terrified and fuming.


	7. Chapter 7

Mick grinned as he took his truck to the local gas station which he considered his grocery store, he went and grabbed some essentials; Beer,Chips,Jerky,Tissue and More duct tape. He paused at the women's sections not having a clue if he should get anything but he planned to keep her a while and he wanted to enjoy him self so he knew she needed to be in some way healthy so he grabbed a shower gel,2in1 hair wash, some sort of pads and a deodorant he also went back to the food bit and grabbed some more bread, deli meat and Bottled water. He paid and smirked when he noticed the look on the cashiers face at the foreign feminine products in his Usualy manly basket. He chucked his bag in the back and got in.

Mick shook his head at the thought of buying something for someone he had just kidnapped, that was a first. In the outback he would Usualy just keep them chained to a wall or a pipe and he would have his way with them and he got used to there smell of body odour,piss and shit , pussy was pussy but this time he had seen a real gem and he wanted her to still be that gem just with way less will power in her , that is in the couple of months he had her and then when he got bored he would kill her as he couldn't leave any survivors specially in the city.

He pulled into the quiet run down road and pulled outside his House, the house next to him housed three young guys who must have been University students , they were always high or running out half undressed obviously late, he would just ignore them Usualy as they didn't cause him any problems and the amount of parties they held covered many a scream coming from his garage.

He walked in and dropped the bag on the dirty kitchen counter, he rubbed his hands together as he approached his rooms, Mick opened the door and grinned like a cat at the sight of her tied up and crying,

"Ah Summer Did you miss Me?"

Summer glared at him, she was still handcuffed to the bed so she said,

"I need to use the bathroom!"

Mick grinned and said,

"So? What do you want me to do ?"

"Unlock me so I can go!"

"And what will ya do for Uncle Mick?"

"Nothing! Now fucking unlock me!"

Mick chucked and said,

"Ah alright Shiela don't get your Tits in a twist, I'll unlock you but you won't be able to get out the house , all windows and Doors are always locked behind me"

Summer huffed but jumped when She felt Micks rough Calloused hands on her thighs, she tensed when he Traveled them further up.

"Mmh You are gunna be good"

It took all of Mick's strength not to take it any further so he quickly unlocked her cuffs and pointed to the door in the room,

"Toilets in there, got some girly shit out there if Ya need it but You can have ya bath with me tonight, you gunna make Uncle Mick very happy tonight"

Mick walked out the room laughing , shutting the door leaving Summer alone. She broke down in tears and Sat in the bed, she was terrified and she didn't know what to expect. She just hoped that someone would notice she was missing soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Summer looked around the dingy Small Bathroom. It had plain dirty walls , A small toilet and a small rusty sink, next to it was a Large bathtub that had rust coming off it. She looked in disgust at the thought of sharing a bath with him. She used the toilet, surprisingly she found toilet paper next to it! She washed her hands and splashed cold water on her face. She walked out and into the bedroom she frowned when she saw it was empty.

She saw the door was open and cautiously walked out into a small hallway she heard noise coming from the end of it and slowly walked toward it. There she found Mick sitting on a ripped arm chair drinking a glass of what Looked like bourbon. He was facing away from her, she quickly scanned the area and saw the living room and kitchen were attached and she could see the Front door. She knew it was locked so she didn't attempt it, she knew she had to be smart.

She scanned the dirty kitchen surfaces , the place looked like it hadn't ever been cleaned but she saw a small pocket knife sitting on the side next to a loaf of bread she quietly reached over and grabbed it but gasped when strong hands pulled it right from out of her grasp.

"Uh uh what do you think your doing Girlie? Do you really think you could beat me? Now I think a punishment is in order for that!"

She screamed as he grabbed her hair and pulled her back down the hallway into the bedroom, she tried to get free but he was just too strong!

She cried out as He threw her on the bed, she didn't have time to react when she felt him straddle her. His weight crushing her, Summer tried to kick him off but it was no use. Mick sat there until she had stopped struggling,

He raised a hairy brow and said,

"You finished? You ain't going to be able to get away, I'm too strong for ya. Now I think Uncle Mick wants to take that bath now . All this stuggling as got me all sweaty. Now I'm gunna run it and your gunna undress so I can see that pretty body of yours"

He chuckled and moved to lock the bedroom door pocketing the key. He walked into the bathroom and started running it. Summer laid there frozen in the bed not knowing what to do, she was terrified she didn't know who he was or what he wanted from her? Was he going to kill her? Why did he pick her? She jumped out of her thoughts when Mick Grabbed her arms and growled

"I said undress!"

She shook her head crying,

"Please please don't do this, just let me go I won't tell anyone I promise!"

Mick chuckled and said,

"Nope sorry Summer , Uncle mick wants the goodies now"

He dragged her to the bathroom and bent her over the sink,

"No please get off! Please, stop" she cried as he roughly ripped off her shorts and Thong, she could hear him moaning in lust as he ripped the clothes away for her body. When she was fully naked he turned her around growled,

"Shit Girlie you have a good body! Now undress me"

Summer stuttered between her sobs,

"Wh..what?"

"You heard me undress me before I take that pocket knife and slice your finger off!"

Summer had never been so terrified, she moved closer to him, smelling the alcohol on his breath and the strong smell of sweat coming from him. She gulped and began to unbutton his chequered shirt. She could feel his body vibrating with his laughter. She took his shirt off and couldn't help but look at his Strong and muscle ridden torso. He caught her looking and she blushed looking away.

" come on baths getting cold, take the rest off"

She sobbed as she got on her knees as he stepped out of his shoes. She began to unzip his jeans but stopped when she felt the obvious bulge there. She started to panic and stepped away quickly she went to make a run for it when he grabbed her around the waste and placed her in the bath, she gasped trying to get away from his as he quickly took every thing off. He faced her revealing his large erection pressing Into his stomach. She gasped and turned around in the tub. She was so scared ,she felt mick get in beside her and coiled in disgust when his naked body touched hers. She knew that she had to play him so she could get the keys and get out of here alive!

She took a deep breath in and slowly turned around , Mick was laying against the tub watching her , she wasn't sure what he was thinking but she knew she wouldn't like it,

"What do you want from me Mick?"

"I told ya before I want a plaything! I want a women to cook,clean and Fuck me"

She felt her insides turn in disgust but she put on a fake smile and reached under the water and grasped his large erection , Mick jumped in surprise but a large smile came into his face said,

"Ah fuck yes! Making Uncle Mick very happy , you're a good girl aint ya!"

He groaned and his head rolled back in pleasure, She tried not to throw up she was so scared and disgusted but she has to keep him happy so she could get him to start to trust her. She continued to pleasure him under the water until Mick groaned loudly and she felt warm spurts of cum coat her hand in the bath. She was going to throw up but kept it down and put another fake smile on her face.

"Fuck Summer! That was Fucking amazing, phew think I'm going to keep you around definitely!"

Mick began to wash him self with an unbranded wash and said,

"I'm starved now , come on you can cook me something"

He pulled her out of the bath and pulled her out, he threw a towel at her and said,

"Get dressed and go in the kitchen when your finished"

Mick walked out and Summer quickly dressed her self. She looked down and smiled when she saw he had left the pocket knife on the floor,

'Fucking idiot' she though as she put it in her bra safely. She felt safer now she was armed. She began to walk down the hallway to meet Mick. She took a deep breath in and thought to her self,

"When he's a sleep tonight , I will try to get out!'


End file.
